gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
}} Blow Me (One Last Kiss), en español Mándame (un último beso), es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The Role You Were Born To Play. La versión original pertenece a P!nk. Es presentada por Unique y Marley. Contexto de la canción Marley y Wade son confrontados por Sue en el baño de mujeres, ya que Sue estaba espiando, así que se entera a través de la conversación que Wade quería audicionar para Rizzo en el musical de Grease (sabiendo que no le daríán en papel porque es un hombre). Marley le insiste a Wade en que deben audicionar, pero Sue no lo permitira. Marley, desafiante, defiende a Wade y la canción comienza, así que caminan fuera del cuarto de baño de mujeres. Marley y Wade cantan mientras pasean por los pasillos, mientras los estudiantes les dan la apariencia de aprobación. Bailan caminando a la sala donde cantan con micrófonos y Wade se convierte en Unique. Ambos usaban ropa grande, ya que audicionarón para el musical. Mercedes, Mike, Finn y Artie observaron el desempeño de la emoción. Terminan después de interesantes movimientos de baile y un arco. Esta es seguida por un aplauso de los cuatro jueces, mientras Mercedes dijo que la actuación tenía más energía que las últimas 3 actuaciones combinadas. Artie les pregunta qué papel quieren interpretar. Marley, asiente con la cabeza, diciendo definitivamente que haría de Sandra Dee. Unique dice Rizzo. Letra Wade: White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight Wade y Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, But there's nothing to grab so I let go Marley y Unique: I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I had a bad day You had a bad day , we've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this I'll pack my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss. Unique con Marley: I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marley con Unique: No more sick, whiskey-wish, no more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home Marley: I think I've finally had enough, Marley con Unique: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss Marley y Unique: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day , we've had a bad day Marley con Unique: I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, Unique: Blow me on last kiss. Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oooh) da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley con Unique: I will do what I please, anything that I want I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all Unique con Marley: You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the wise, Unique: Will be (Marley: Oooh!!) crystal clear Marley: I think I've finally had enough, Unique: I think I maybe think too much Marley: I think this might be it for us Marley y Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: You think I'm just too serious, Unique: I think you're full of it Marley: My head is spinning so Marley y Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse, (Marley: Ooh) I had a bad day, (Marley: Yeah) You had a bad day, (Marley: Ooh) we had a bad day Marley y Unique: I think that life's too short for this, Unique: I'll pack my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this. Marley y Unique: Blow me on last kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Ooh) da da da da Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oowh) da da da da Na na na na (Unique: Ooh) da da da da Na na na na da da da da Marley y Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse, Marley and Unique: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss. Curiosidades *Es el primer dueto de Marley y Unique, pero no la primera vez que cantan juntas. La primera fue Womanizer. *Es la primera vez que se muestra a Wade y a Unique en la misma canción. *Se cambió la frase "I have a shit day" por "I have a bad day". *Sería la segunda vez que cambian frases (malas palabras) en una canción de P!NK. La primera vez fue en Perfect. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Vídeos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Role You Were Born to Play Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Duetos de Unique Categoría:Canciones de p!nk